


Abby Outside Bunker Screenplay

by NatalieMarieCee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieMarieCee/pseuds/NatalieMarieCee
Summary: I was told to write screenplays as practice by my school. They didn't say it couldn't be fanfiction. So, here's a short screenplay of what could have happened if Abby never went inside the bunker. It's obviously not canon, so tell me what you think. I can only get better if I practice.





	Abby Outside Bunker Screenplay

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to write screenplays as practice by my school. They didn't say it couldn't be fanfiction. So, here's a short screenplay of what could have happened if Abby never went inside the bunker. It's obviously not canon, so tell me what you think. I can only get better if I practice.

Abby Outside the Bunker

Practice Screenplay

Bunker Era Fanfic from The 100

 

 

 

 

Abby doesn’t make it inside the bunker because she was at Becca’s Island finishing Nightblood.

Everything that happens in Polis before the bunker closes is cannon except that Abby is not there and Clarke helps to open the bunker because she wants her mother inside.

Clarke, Bellamy, Murphy, and Emori all head to Becca’s Island to get Abby and Raven (Raven has had her ice bath). Abby is in the middle of her ice bath when they get there.

None of them make it back in time to get into the bunker, but they don’t go to space either. They can’t because the rocket cannot be fixed in time to beat the death wave. So, they take a chance on Nightblood and it works.

After six years, they finally get the bunker open.

This is the story of Abby and Marcus getting back together after the six years he spent in the bunker and she was outside with the kids.

 

 

** EXT./INT. BUNKER **

Abby stands, feet firmly on the ground, watching as the bunker is blasted open. She is aware that it has been six years. She knows he will look different when he comes out, but she cannot stop herself from looking anyway.

 

DIOZYA (OVER RADIO):

The number of people we’re saving today is…

 

** EXT. BUNKER **

Abby doesn’t hear the exact number as she moves closer to the rubble. She knew there were 1,200 people inside and that’s not how many there are now. She begins to look despereate. She knows Marcus has a tendency to get himself into dangerous situations. This is the first time she worries that he will not make it out of the bunker like she always hoped.

****

** EXT. BUNKER **

Abby sees Marcus being pulled through the hole in the top of the bunker. She breathes a sigh of relief. A smile comes across her face and she nearly starts walking towards him. She almost forgets the danger they’re all in at the sight of Marcus.

 

MARCUS:

Bellamy, it’s good to see you.

 

BELLAMY:

It’s good to see you, too, sir.

 

MARCUS:

Tell me how you guys managed to live out here? There’s nothing left.

 

Marcus feels a stab of pain in his chest at the mention of Abby. He does not see her looking up at him through the hood of her cloak down below.

 

MARCUS (CONT’D):

The Nightblood worked, but how did you eat? Where’s the water?

 

BELLAMY:

All in good time, Kane. For right now, we need to get everyone out of there.

 

Bellamy points through the hole in the top of the bunker, then turns and looks at a hooded figure standing below them.

 

BELLAMY (CONT’D):

There’s someone who’s waited a long time to see you.

 

Marcus climbs down the rubble and walks quickly to Abby. He takes her face in his hands, tears in his eyes to match hers. There’s barely space between them when he speaks.

 

MARCUS:

Abby. Oh, god, Abby. I’ve missed you so much.

 

He says this through tears, chocked up. Abby is speechless and pulls Marcus to her for a hug.

It is like no time has passed between the two of them. They share a passionate kiss.

****

** INT. GAS STATION/MEDICAL BUILDING; SHALLOW VALLEY **

Marcus follows Abby inside the Gas Station turned Medical building. They have been given some much needed private time to talk together on Dizoya’s order. They know they won’t have enough, and this shows on their faces. Marcus speaks first, grabbing Abby’s hands in his own.

 

MARCUS:

This is where you lived? All these years, you were safe in this beautiful valley?

 

ABBY:

I had Clarke and Madi with me. We made it just fine.

 

MARCUS:

I don’t know what to say. I worried every day about all of you, Abby. Every day. And, this whole time you were so close.

 

ABBY:

Sometimes, we took trips to see you guys. Not that you knew, but it helped us feel closer to you. It wasn’t always easy, being without all of you, but we all made it.

 

Abby had tears in her eyes once again.

 

MARCUS:  
Hey, hey. It’s ok. Everything is ok now. We’re all back together.

 

ABBY:

I love you, Marcus.

 

MARCUS:

I love you, too, Abby. God, I love you.

 

** END **


End file.
